1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to gates for capturing and managing wild game and, more particularly, to game gates for wild hogs.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a need for systems and devices that permit the fast, remotely controlled closure of a gate for the purpose of trapping or controlling wild animals, for example wild hogs.